gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Inconveniencing
|code = 103 |image = S1e5 person disappearing.png |number = 5 |aired = July 13, 2012 |written = Michael Rianda; Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Tyler Chen; Mark Garcia |directed = Aaron Springer; Joe Pitt |international = July 20, 2012 (Canada), September 27, 2012 (UK) }} "The Inconveniencing" is the 5th episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It debuted on July 13, 2012 for the US. Overview When Dipper tries to impress Wendy by acting older than he really is, he's invited to join a group of teenagers that leads to an old abandoned convenience store that may be haunted. Mabel tags along for the ride but gets sidetracked when she sees a discontinued line of flavored candies that sends her on an unexpected adventure.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr48917.html Synopsis Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos are hanging out at the Mystery Shack, when Grunkle Stan enters and calls Soos and Wendy. Stan orders them to wash the bathroom. When he leaves, Wendy leads Dipper and Mabel up to the roof, where Wendy reveals she has put a place to relax during work. Wendy then throws a pine cone at a target on a statue and gets a bulls-eye. Dipper and Mabel try but miss a bunch of times, but Dipper soon throws it at a car (setting off its alarm) and Wendy gives him a high five. Her friends then come by, and Wendy asks them to not tell Stan about her spot, to which Dipper and Mabel agree. She then slides down some trees to meet up with her pals. Dipper yells a goodbye to Wendy and nervously laughs, and this leads Mabel to realize Dipper has a crush on Wendy. Dipper denies this and tells her that its not like he lays awake at night thinking about her, and it cuts to a scene during the night where Dipper is awake still thinking about her. Later, Mabel and Wendy have a dance party "for no reason" while Dipper watches awkwardly. Wendy asks Dipper to come and dance, and Dipper says that he doesn't really dance, but Mabel says that his mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and do the "lamby lamby dance". Dipper gets embarrassed, but Wendy interrupts and says that she has to go hang out with her friends. Dipper lies about his and Mabel's age, saying they're 13, technically a teen, to be able to come. Mabel becomes confused, and Dipper tells her that they get to hang out with the cool kids and "Wendy". This makes Mabel know that Dipper still loves Wendy and Dipper distracts her and flops her hair over her head. Outside, some of Wendy's friends goof off while waiting for Wendy. When Wendy comes, she introduces Dipper and Mabel and she introduces her friends to them (Robbie, Thompson, Tambry, Lee, and Nate) Robbie reveals that he was the one who spray painted the water tower, Dipper saying it was the "muffin" when it was supposed to be a giant explosion. Lee and Nate agree and this insults Robbie. Back at the shack, Stan watches his TV and can't find the remote, and he refuses to get up to change the channel manually, and ends up watching "The Duchess Approves". Meanwhile, the group is in the car, going to Dusk 2 Dawn, an old, shut down, convenience store, when Mabel takes a red pen from Dipper. She looks at what somebody wrote, which says YOU STINK! Mabel the crosses it out and writes "you look nice today" in red marker, saying it will blow someones mind. They then arrive at the Dusk 2 Dawn Dipper asks why it was shut down, and Nate says it was murder. Lee telling him that a couple died in there and it was haunted ever since. Everyone jumps over the fence, to break in to the abandoned market, and Robbie tries to open the locked door of Dusk 2 Dawn but fails. Dipper then jumps to the roof and opens an air vent. Robbie bets he won't make it but Dipper opens the front door and lets him in. Nate gives him a new name "Dr. Fun Times". While they chat in the store the "Yes, we're open" sign changes to "Get lost, we're closed" by itself. Wendy turns on some switches, turning on lights, a vending machine, and a TV. Dipper asks what they should do next and Wendy replies "anything we want" and everyone has fun. Mabel finds Smile Dip (which were banned in America). An excited Mabel dumps the entire pack in her mouth, which later leads to some crazy hallucinations. Later, Wendy and Dipper have popsicles, while she explains to him how "legendary" the night is for them due to everybody bonding, and comments on how Dipper's surprisingly mature for his age. The guys ask Dipper to get more ice to put in Thompson's pants, so Dipper runs to the cooler to get more ice. When he opens the door to the cooler the cooler reveals a creepy cooler monster hiding in it. Freaked out, he shuts the door quickly. He opens it again and the monster mysteriously disappears. Everyone (except Mabel) come to him and Lee says he heard a lady screaming over there. Lee asks if he was freaking out and Dipper tells them to go to the Dancy Pants Revolution game. Thompson plays the game and Wendy states that he's terrible at it. Still freaked out, Dipper sees everyone's skeletons through their reflection in the door. Dipper wipes his eyes and sees that they are all normal. Dipper calls Grunkle Stan, though he doesn't pick up because he is still watching the movie (and is seen to be enjoying it). Mabel continues to have even more crazier hallucinations. When Dipper asks how many bags of Smile Dip she ate, she replies she had "bleven-teen". Later, the gang finds a crime scene of the dead bodies, with silhouettes. Nate was going to lie down in it, but before Nate could even step on it, Dipper stops him. The others say he's acting like a buzzkill. Tambry calls him a nine-year old and Dipper gets mad and lays down on one of the dead bodies' silhouette. This apparently causes every electronic device to shut down and the chalks to highlight themselves. Tambry's body then disassembles and disappears, and reassembles inside the security monitor, and screams, which freaks everyone out. Robbie then yells at everyone to make a run for it. Thompson tells them to wait up, because he almost has the high score on Dancy Pants Revolution. He then disassembles and then reassembles into Dancy Pants, which begins pounding onto and sticking the game arrows onto Thompson. Robbie says to forget him and get out of there. The doors then close and lock themselves. Dipper says that whatever is doing this has to have a reason. Lee is completely annoyed by this idea, and then starts floating, then gets disassembled. He reassembles on a cereal box cover, and the bird on the box says, "I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" Mabel floats up from behind a counter and welcomes the remainders of the group to their graves. Dipper realizes the Ghosts are possessing her. He asks the ghosts if they can leave. The ghost says they can leave, but they gotta try some of the hot dogs because he says they are delicious. Nate and Robbie look at each other and scream and make a run for it. The ghost then says he is kidding about the dogs. Nate yells at him to let them go. The ghost doesn't like his tone and disassembles Nate and reassembles him into a hot dog. He then makes everything in the room float to the ceiling. Dipper and Wendy duck and hide in a cabinet and wonder why the ghosts are haunting them. Dipper said that maybe the ghosts were getting revenge on them but Wendy says all they were doing were normal teenage things. Dipper realizes something and goes out of the cabinet and yells at the ghost that he is actually 12, technically not a teen. The ghosts then reveal themselves to be a kind old dead couple: Pa and Ma. They tell them that when they were alive, teenagers were an annoyance to their store, with their boom boxes and "disrespectful" short pants. So they banned teenagers from the store. But the teenagers got revenge with the latest music genre, rap. The lyrics and music were so hurtful and crazy, it struck the couple down with double heart attacks, which is why they hate teenagers. Dipper asks if there is anything he can do to free his friends, and the first ghost named Pa asks if Dipper knows any funny dances. Dipper says he knows one dance, the Lamby Lamby Dance, but trying to avoid doing it, says he can't do the dance without a lamb costume. Pa snaps his fingers and a lamb costume appears on him. He then performs the silly dance. Pa then frees him and his friends. Afterwards, the gang asks what happened, and Wendy was about to tell them about Dipper's embarrassing dance, but instead tells them a lie about Dipper beating up the ghosts with a baseball bat, to save Dipper's reputation. Outside at the van, Wendy tells Dipper she is probably scarred for life, and that she is gonna stare at a wall for a few hours and rethink EVERYTHING. She says the next time they hang out they should stay at The Mystery Shack, which Dipper completely agrees with. They drive away and the lights at the Dusk 2 Dawn go out. In the van, a very sick Mabel stares at the 'You look nice today!' and says, "What kind of sick joke is this?" During the end credits, it shows Stan watching TV again. He gets mad at the classic film and throws the TV out a window. Stan then sees the twins staring at him and he blames it on the remote being missing. In the credits there is a cryptogram. Credits *'Written by:' **Michael Rianda **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Aaron Springer **Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: ** Tyler Chen ** Mark Garcia *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos **Linda Cardellini - Wendy **Jessica DiCicco - Tambry **Ken Jenkins - Pa **TJ Miller - Robbie **Michael Rianda - Lee and Thompson **April Winchell - Ma *'Additional Voices:' **Jessica DiCicco ** Alex Hirsch - Saunterblugget Hampterfuppinshire **Scott Menville - Nate ** TJ Miller **Kevin Michael Richardson ** April Winchell **Mikey Kelley **Thomas F. Wilson **Jonathan Adams Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Songs featured *Homework's Wack *Lamby Lamby Dance Cryptogram *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "RQZDUGV DRVKLPD!" Once decoded, it reads "ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" refering to what Mabel said while hallucinating. Trivia *'''Viewership: '''This episode garnered high views, with 3.6 million watching it's premier. *The order in which Wendy's friends were captured: Tambry, Thompson, Lee and Nate. They were trapped in a security monitor, Dancy Pants Revolution, on a cereal box and as a hot dog, respectively. **Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Robbie were never trapped. **Although Mabel couldn't have been trapped, because she was possesed. **It is possible Robbie was trapped but just wasn't shown as he didn't appear after Nate was trapped until Dipper finished the "Lamby Dance" and did not recall what happened between those two segments. *On the back of the cereal box, Lee gets trapped in a maze with the headline "Can you escape?" and an exit spot labeled "Freedom", which is impossible to reach from the starting position. *Mabel's hallucination dolphin Aoshima is likely named after Gravity Falls director John Aoshima. *During one of Mabel's hallucinations she says, "The future...is in the past!", referring to the first three episodes, and foreshadowing The Time Traveler's Pig. Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes